robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Annihilator
My new annihilator will keep the four in Derek, Spawn Again, Atomic and Kan Opener, but I've replaced the final two with Barber-Ous and Revolution 3. Round 1 Derek, Spawn Again, Atomic, Kan Opener, Barber-Ous and Revolution 3 TG's thoughts Ok, lets try again. Spawn Again and Atomic recognise each other was big threats and potential targets, but instead choose to pick off the runts to clear some space for a head-to-head. Meanwhile, Barber-Ous runs into Derek, throwing it over, before attempting to do the same to Spawn Again. Derek is bumbling, trying to move, but suddenly Barber-Ous blows itself out. Revolution 3 and Kan Opener are having a fight, whilst Spawn Again and Atomic wreak havoc on all four machines with their flippers. Derek is counted out, but just as the clock hits 7, Spawn Again throws Barber-Ous from the arena. The judges are consulted. Whilst Derek was immobilised for longer, Barber-Ous was deemed officially immobilised sooner. Barber-Ous had in fact been immobile already, so in order to follow the precedent of Tornado, Terror Bull and Inshredable, Barber-Ous is eliminated. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Spawn Again goes for Kan Opener, Barberous for Atomic and Revolution for Derek. Baberous is thrown around the arena, then Atomic flips Derek over. Spawn Again rights the robot, and goes for Barberous. Revolution attacks Kan Opener, put in pincered and pushed to the side of the arena. Atomic hen charges Spawn Again and flips it over. Derek goes for the now-apparently immobile Barberous, bu a shunt from Derek gives them new life. Atomic suddenly throws Revolution 3 out. Barberous ends up in the pit, but Revolution is already out. 'Helloher (talk) 06:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack's Thoughts Derek drives straight at Spawn Again and drives up and off the back of it and gets immobilised. Barber-Ous and Kan Opener attack each other, but neither of them can do any real damage. During their attacks they hit the pit release button and Revolution 3 drives straight in, trying to escape Atomic. Kan Opener finally succeeds in piercing Barber-Ous's battery, leaving it totally immobilised. Derek out. Picnic Attack (Talk to me, or I'll poke you!) 16:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts There's an old saying, "Birds of a feather flock together" and it applies to Robot Wars too, accoridng to what I've heard in a few roboteers' testimonies. Kan Opener is the two-time champ, but more importanly, the odd man out as the only crusher in the match. We've seen in the other Annihilators that it can win by staying out of the action until one soft-shelled opponent remains. However, if it's actively targeted by another robot, it tends to get into trouble. It's not terribly durable, so a spinner could shut it down, and I doubt Kan Opener could retaliate against a wide robot like Spawn Again or Barber-ous with its claws. Derek is somewhat at risk here too, but as long as it can do an adequate amount of dodging, it should be good. Just like Choas 2 in its annihilator, the favourite topples; Kan Opener is out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Spawn Again picks off Revolution 3 and flips it around the arena. Atomic does the same to Barber-Ous. Derek 2 stays largely out of the picture. Kan Opener tries to grapple with Spawn, but Spawn flips Kan Opener away. Now heres the silly and entirely unrealistic part, (it could happen you never know), Spawn flips Revolution 3 and at the same time Atomic flips Barber-Ous OotA, both robots that were flipped hit each other and bounce back into the arena. Atomic is quick to flip Barber-Ous back out. Barber-Ous are out. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Derek, Spawn Again, Atomic, Kan Opener and Revolution 3 TG's thoughts Once more, Spawn Again and Atomic run through the weaklings. This time, I'll back what RA2 suggested in the first round, that Revolution 3 and Spawn Again attack Kan Opener, buckling its armour and flipping it over. Meanwhile, Atomic flips Derek 2 around, but it fails to flip it out of the arena, only causing it to land on its wheels. Spawn Again flips Kan Opener around, landing it in a CPZ, where it finally dies. The champs are gone. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Atomic flips Kan Opener around like in Series 5. Spawn Again goes for Revolution 3, which darts out the way, Derek 2 who was attacking Revolution at the time isn't quick enough to move and is thrown over. Meanwhile Revolution has attacked Kan Opener, but Kan Opener gets a grip on Revolution and with a lucky break pushes the struggling Revolution down the pit which has just been pressed by Atomic. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Kan Opener was targeted last round, but was saved by Barberous's breaking down. If consider my version of last round canon, the champ is somewhat wounded, and would not survive if ganged up on again. Also, I worry that if it tried to pincer any of these opponents, it would get stuck (they really need to sharpen those blades) and we've seen that being impaled for the entire match doesn't impress the judges. For those reasons, I'm saying that Kan Opener again goes out. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts While Spawn Again grapples with Derek and Kan Opener, I see Atomic flipping Revolution 3 around the arena. Kan Opener grabs Derek, and pushes it about. Atomic flips over revolution 3, then Spawn Again. Then Spawn tries and fails to flip over Kan Opener. Atomic is able to launch Revolution into the pit release. Then Spawn again throws Derek over, and Kan Opener nearly pits Atomic. Atomic then throws Revolution OotA. Helloher (talk) 15:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack's Thoughts Kan Opener will attack Derek trying to finish the round quickly, yet Derek narrowly escapes Kan Opener's attacks. Atomic trys to flip Revolution OotA but collides into Spawn Again, who was trying to stay out of it. Kan Opener over runs into Revolution, and gets its blades stuck in Revolution's armour. While those two try to free themselves, Atomic tries to flip either of them, but fails. Derek is now chased by Spawn Again, who whacks into Kan Opener, knocking him clear to let Atomic flip Revolution out of the arena. Picnic Attack (Talk to me, or I'll poke you!) 17:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Round 3 Derek, Spawn Again, Atomic and Kan Opener Helloher's Thoughts The only reason that I didn't agree with RA2's idea about Kan Opener was that its shape would be a hard one to flip around. I'm maintaining that judgement here. Derek cannot self-right, so is very likely to be flipped over, and probabably go OotA. 'Helloher (talk) 08:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Atomic and Spawn will gang up on Kan Opener and flip it around. Derek will stay out of the action realising it can get third place next round. Kan Opener may go OotA from a bit of tag team from Atomic and Spawn. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts I'm going to change my mind. I think Atomic and Spawn Again would again attack Kan Opener, but one flip would take out Derek, securing Kan Opener another place. Just like the Southern and Series 7 annihilator, the ganged up on robot makes it through for fourth place. Since I'm not here after now, my next round vote will repeat either this or my last round vote, and RA2 knows my final round vote. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I know it as well. 'Helloher (talk) 14:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::My point is, I asked RA2 to submit it for me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I see. 'Helloher (talk) 14:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts After two unsuccessful attempts to knock out Kan Opener, the other robots decide to give it a break. Derek is not only soft, but it can't self-right, so unless it's completely ignored (less plausible when only four robots remain) it'll somehow be defeated. Derek out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Derek isn't going to make it any further. It can't self right, and if Kan Opener holds it....Derek out. CBFan (talk) 15:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Round 4 We're proceeding because Picnic Attack told me who he would vote out. Helloher (talk) 15:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Atomic, Kan Opener and Spawn Again Helloher's Thoughts As TG said up there, he is voting out Kan Opener, and I've got to agree with Llama's reasoning from the last round, so the reigning champs are out. Helloher (talk) 15:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Striking my vote to agree with RA2. Helloher (talk) 11:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Same view as last round. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Now that there are only three, Kan Opener can dodge while the flippers duke it out. If it came down to that, Atomic, I feel has a better CO2 supply and can get more flips in. Spawn Again out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack's Thoughts I know that this isn't Picnic Attack writing, but I've just spoken to him and he told me to write this: 'Kan Opener has a lucky round as Atomic flips Spawn Again over and over, eventually pitting it.' Helloher (talk) 18:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts It looks like the general concensuss has Spawn Again going out. As, potentially, the most unreliable of the three, I'd have to agree. CBFan (talk) 19:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Final We've reached the final! Helloher (talk) 20:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Atomic vs Kan Opener Helloher's Thoughts You know what, I'm going for the surprise and agreeing with CBFan's original thoughts, not here, but in our first attempt, where Kan Opener speared Atomic. I see it pulling off a Tough As Nails-esque move and pitting Atomic. Helloher (talk) 20:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Kan Opener's shape doesn't lend itself to being flipped, and Atomic needs a good run-up to get an OOtA, which will be difficult to do if Kan Opener spears it. Aotmic is quite soft compared to most robots, I thnik it'll be a repeat of the other two Annihilator finales, in which Kan Opener simply crushes the last man standing to walk away with the trophy itself. Kan Opener achieves the hat trick. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Atomic has beaten Kan Opener before. OK, granted, Kan Opener WAS a very different machine back then. But then again, so was Atomic. I have to go for Atomic to finally put the annihilator champion out of its misery. CBFan (talk) 09:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack's Thoughts Kan Opener will smash into Atomic before it gets its flipper open and pierces it savagely. Atomic's battery punctured, a straight out victory for Kan Opener, a straight trick. --Picnic Attack (Talk to me, or I'll poke you!) 15:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Atomic will dart around the back of Kan Opener and flip it around, Kan Opener is too slow to get a grip on Atomic. Eventually Atomic gets it near the edge of the arena and OotA! Llamaman201 (talk) 19:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Results With TG voting Kan Opener out last round, I doubt that his opinion will have changed here. Even if that was the case however, the judges' votes take precedence, and both RA2 and I voted for Kan-Opener, so it becomes the champion for a third time. To the proper Grand Final! Helloher (talk) 20:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Winner: Kan Opener Your kidding, right? Urgh, how dull. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :This is the one result I must change. :As Picnic Attack and Helloher are friends in real life, and Helloher has actually submited Picnic Attack's votes for him, I am afraid that I cannot allow Picnic Attack and Helloher's votes both on the forum, because it gives them two votes for everyone else's one. THerefore, I am striking Picnic Attack's vote, and changing the winner of the annihilator to Atomic. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Winner: Atomic